Cursing never helped anyone!
by Yaoi jesus
Summary: Alfred enlists the help of Arthur to rid himself of a certain Russian nuisance...but things never go as planned, do they? Rated T for language and implied sexual stuff. First multi-chapter story for me! USxUK, in that order.
1. In which America asks for help

Okay! So this is really my first Multi-chapter story, I hope everyone likes it. C: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda, you all know the drill. xD Enjoy~

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sat in his parlor, sipping his usual Earl Grey tea and enjoying the quiet of the regular English morning.

"Yo! Iggy~ I'm here for a visit, let me in!"

Scratch that quiet note.

"For the love of god…Yes, yes I'm coming…" He sighed and set down his tea reluctantly, knowing full well that he probably would NOT be finishing it whilst still nice and hot. He padded out of the parlor and unlocked the door, glaring at full force at the American grinning on his doorstep.

"Plannin' on letting me in, Iggy?" He smiled down at his ex-mentor.

"Not if you plan on being this damn annoying the whole time you're here, and why might I ask, ARE you here for?" Arthur sighed and opened up the door fully so that his former charge could come in, sending him a small glare as he tromped in with his muddy boots still on. "Would you PLEASE remember to take off your damn shoes before entering my house, America?" He kicked the others shoes before walking off towards the parlor again and motioning for Alfred to do the same.

"So, pray tell, what did you come here for?" Arthur sat in the only chair in the room, a less than amused expression on his face.

"I need you to make a curse for me to put on the soldiers of the opposing army~!" Alfred smiled and gave thumbs up, as if that made anything he just said make sense.

"What." Arthur's expression deadpanned. Was Alfred REALLY asking that?

"Well…..y'see…I haven't had any luck with stuff and I kinda want to see what'll happen…OH! And Can I watch? I wanna see the awesome poof and smoke n' stuff." He smiled normally (for once) and tilted his head, much like a dog.

Arthur couldn't help it. A smile crawled onto his lips and he sighed with exasperation. "Fine. But I still find it rather odd that you're asking me to make a potion, especially when you don't even believe in this so called "Crap"." Arthur got up and walked towards a door on the other side of the bookcase covering most of the west wall.

Since when had it been there?

Alfred followed without a peep, even when the door was opened to reveal a rather creepy and possibly haunted looking staircase.

Alfred couldn't help but wonder how many people might've died on the same stairs he was walking down. It totally didn't make him shiver. Hero's aren't afraid of anything. Not fear at all.

As they descended the walled spiral staircase, each step forward Alfred could swear he saw more strange colors. "Whoa."

They took one final turn and walked into the cool basement. In the middle of the room a large cauldron sat in a crevice in the floor, its contents radiating a rainbow of swirls and colors around the room. On each wall was a table covered with papers and/or assorted things. Some of which looked rather odd…

"So what kind of curse where you thinking of, America?" Arthur had his hand on his hip and a smirk that Alfred hadn't seen him wear before. He had to admit, it looked rather cute.

"Ur…! I mean an awesome one." Alfred said rather lamely.

Arthur looked at him for a moment before sighing and turning around, looking through some papers. "Well….then I'll just think of one." Alfred cursed himself in his head for sounding so stupid and instead of standing around like an idiot; he walked over to the odd mixture. He peeked into the cauldron and watched the colors swirl for a moment before waving at Arthur. "Hey! Arty, what is this?"

Arthur turned around, but his eyes widened at the sight of Alfred so close to the potion. "Ah- D-don't mess with that!" He set down his things and pushed Alfred away with an angry flush settling on his face. He set him against a wall and made him sit down. "Now stay here, and for the love of the Queen DON'T BLOODY TOUCH ANYTHING!" He wagged his finger at the American much like a chastising mother before returning to the papers he'd been looking at before.

'Well this sucks…still, I wonder what's in the pot. Maybe it's some kinda drug?... No. Arthur isn't nearly cool enough for that.' Alfred sat with his musings and stared off into space for awhile.

Arthur looked through the papers until he found his Alchemy book. "Really, I do need to add these papers to the book…" He sighed and opened the book, looking through it for any kind of curse he thought America would like.

Page 362 – Turning your opponent into an animal

Page 436 – Making your Opponent unable to harm you or others

Those two were ones that Arthur himself thought would be fine, but he knew that Alfred, if he saw the book, would much rather like the ones including explosions. Looking quietly towards his companion, he wrote down the spell from Page 362 and hid the book again under a pile of papers. 'At least this one is temporary. If I made them unable to harm others, they would be conquered easily.' Arthur walked over to one of the other tables and picked up several items. Cat's tears, Dragon fur, Fairy skin. Things of the like. Once he gathered all of the ingredients, he walked over to the cauldron. It wasn't exactly a potion per say, it was the beginnings of one. All potions started basically the same way, but with this added element they always seemed to be stronger. Arthur set the ingredients down and looked over at Alfred, who seemed to have awoken from his daze.

"Oh…..You starting now? Already?" Alfred got up and walked over, looking at the things Arthur had gathered. Even though he was the one who was asking Arthur to make a potion…he seriously doubted the outcome of it. "Yes I am 'starting now'. Now could you please move back, I do believe that you are standing on the rune for Earth, and I doubt she would be very happy if her spirit found out. Back up to that line, would you?" He pointed to a scribbled line on the floor and the one that Alfred had been stepping on.

"Whoa, okay…I can still watch, right?" Alfred sat behind the line and watched even without the consent of his elder. "Well, even If I were to tell you not to, you would anyways I assume…" Arthur grumbled as he grabbed up the spell again. He set it on a small end table that was modeled around part of the cauldron and read the words inscribed.

"I invoke thee, O' Spirit of the wilds. Lend me thine power and release it upon my enemies, instill it upon them and let your power be known! I give you the first item…" He emptied three droplets of cat tears into the mixture, hearing the astounded "Whoa!" As the room suddenly turned bright as daylight. The runes inscribed around the cauldron shone with power, small tendrils of the light starting to crawl from the floor. 'That's…different.' Arthur thought, looking over the spell again. It read exactly as he had done so far. 'Hmm…' Arthur read the section again, this time giving the second item. Dragon Fur. The room turned dark again, darker then before. The tendrils grew larger, swirling around Arthur's feet, causing him to jump slightly. This was most definitely NOT right… "Alfred…I can't continue this spell." Arthur looked over at his counterpart, hoping that for ONCE in his life he could read the damned atmosphere.

No such luck.

"Aw! But why? I was just starting to actually believe in this stuff! ~" He smiled and pointed at the cauldron.

Arthur bit his lower lip and looked at the spell yet again. A knot was forming in his stomach, yelling at him to stop before something happened. But Alfred still wanted the curse and Knot-be-damned if Arthur wasn't going to be a man and finish the curse. He sighed and began to read the final Inscription out loud. "With these items I beseech thee, spite mine enemies with the force that they so deserve!" He emptied the Fairy skin into the mixture with a grimace, hoping with every fiber of his being that he wouldn't cease to exist in that moment.

Alfred watched in amazement and horror as his mentor was engulfed into a large explosion of smoke. Alfred had seen the expression of fear on his ex-Mentor's face as he looked over at him for help. "A-Arthur?"


	2. In which a spell, goes horribly wrong

Alfred ran over to where Arthur had been and waved his hands through the smoke. "Arthur…! Are you okay? Where are you-"He was cut off by a body running into him and falling backwards with a thump and a cry of protest. "Shit! Bloody hell! I TOLD you that I shouldn't continue the stupid spell! And now look! Goddammit!" Alfred was stunned for a second, but looked down and extended his hand to help up the smaller nation. Who seemed smaller then usual…and had cat ears and tail. "Uh…Iggy? Why are you wearing that?" He pointed to the ear with the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm not wearing anything. It's because of the stupid bloody CURSE that you asked me to do! I told you that I couldn't, but NOOOO you had to get me to continue!" Arthur angrily flailed his arms, which were covered partially by the sleeves that didn't quite fit him anymore, at Alfred's chest, hitting him repeatedly. "A-Augh! This is stupid! Who knows how long I'll be stuck like this, dammit! I knew I should never have taken on your request….! G-God dammit…!" Arthur cried out in frustration and stomped past Alfred, who was currently trying to hold back hysterical laughter. Angry Kitty Iggy was quite funny. And though He wouldn't really admit it, quite adorable as well. He had to run to catch up to Arthur, who was already halfway up the large staircase. His continuous stream of profanities and curses was rather amusing to listen to while also watching him ascend the stairs. Arthur kicked the door to the Parlor open and stomped inside, almost slamming the door in Alfred's face.

"Hey…Iggy. Now might not be a good time…..but…..uh…I need to spend the night, so could I- "He was interrupted by the glare that was directed at him. He looked shocked for a moment, then started to giggle. His giggles soon turned to hysterics and he slid down to the floor. "I-s-sorry but you…I-I can't take you seriously when you're so sh-short and with those EARS!" Arthur looked like he had just been slapped in the face, but then turned around with a pout. "S-shut up! You can stay the bloody night, you know where the damn guest bedroom is…" He padded out of the Parlor, less angry then before but still fuming. 'Stupid…How DARE he call me short?' He stalked up the stairs, his tail twitching angrily. "He called down back at Alfred "And don't you DARE eat my food!" He heard more snickers and giggling, then realized what he had said. Heat arose in his face and he screamed back "YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEANT, DAMMIT!" He ran into his room and slammed the door. With a sigh he changed into a large shirt, big enough to be a dress on him normally. Albeit a very, very short one. Being in his smaller state though, it fell down to his knees. "This'll have to do then…" He yawned and crawled into his bed. 'This is the absolute stupidest…All thanks to that idiot. I'll have to find a cure tomorrow…I'll force that Git to help me too.' He yawned sleepily and buried himself into the covers, wrapping his tail around his legs. He was already, in his own mind, too used to being like this.

Back in the parlor Alfred was getting control of his laughter. For some reason seeing Arthur in that state had made him giggly. He looked at clock, surprised to see that it was already 9:46 PM. "Wow, took longer then it seemed! Hero's like me need sleep~" He got up, brushing himself off lightly. As he was walking out of the Parlor, he suddenly had a great Idea. 'Why not get pictures of sleeping Iggy cat…?' He smiled evilly, reaching into his pocket and grabbing out his phone. He whispered a nearly silent "Bwahahaha!" before creeping upstairs and sneaking a peek into the sleeping Brit's room.

All was quiet, except for the quiet and steady breathing. Arthur had already fallen asleep, it seemed. Alfred grinned even wider and crept into the room, being careful not to step on any floorboards that were loose. After an eternity, he arrived at the edge of the bed. 'Blackmail anyone?' He carefully moved the blanket from the sleeping form, only to whip it back up. 'H-he's just wearing a shirt!' He turned around and covered his face, fretting over the blush that had risen onto his cheeks. After he got that under control, he looked back over to Arthur, who was still fast asleep. Alfred swallowed a lump in his throat he hadn't known was there and pulled the blanket down again. Arthur's small chest rose and fell with his breath in a steady rhythm and his legs were splayed, his knees bent inwardly. He faced upwards, ears resting along with his hair on the pillow. His tail sat neatly curled around one of his legs. This was the first time Alfred had seen the smaller form up close, and in fact he thought it to be one of the cutest things he'd seen yet. And while he was sleeping…Alfred had to resist the urge to jump him. He mentally slapped himself rather had several times for thinking that last thought. 'Hero's don't JUMP people, especially people who practically raised them!' But still, his cheeks were a shade of pink as he snapped several pictures of the sleeping Brit. He closed his phone and restored it to his pocket, then folded the blanket back over Arthur. He was about to turn around again and get the hell out of there, but he stopped mid-stride. He sat like that for a moment before turning around and depositing a small kiss to the Cat-boy's forehead and whispering "G'night!" before practically dashing out of the room and into his own.

Arthur slowly opened one eye and brought his hand up to his forehead, his pinks bright red. "What was he…_doing_?" He'd only been awake since the other nation had been walking away, but he definitely noticed the kiss. He frowned and turned around again, deciding to go to sleep before his face burned off.

The next morning, as usual Arthur was the first awake. He yawned, stretched, and looked at the clock. "6:00 AM, as per usual…" He sighed and looked down at the tail he knew was there. "…Sort of." Arthur looked around in his closet and found a plain white T-Shirt and Skinny Jeans from when he was younger. "This will have to do…I guess." He frowned and pulled on the clothes, a bit annoyed at how they STILL didn't fit quite right. He stalked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where after much debate he deemed it best not to try and cook eggs in this form. He pulled out a box of Cheerio's and scoffed at the irony. He set the cereal on the table and filled the kettle with water, setting it on the stove and starting it. While he'd done this, Alfred had woken up and sleepily moped downstairs, unable to fully comprehend what the hell was going on until he saw Arthur busily cleaning an extra bowl for his own cereal. "Oh….yeah." He covered his face slightly at remembering what he did the night before, but he shook it off as his stomach growled, alerting the other, and smaller nation of his presence. "Oh! For once you're awake before 9:00!" Arthur stated with mild amusement. He set the freshly cleaned bowl down along with a spoon, cheerios, and milk. "Eat up, unless you want me to cook you some eggs?" He said jokingly, knowing full well the other would NOT. He started to clean up the kitchen slightly, but stopped as the screeching kettle alerted him that his tea could be prepared. "Hey, you don't happen to have any coffee do ya'?" Alfred asked wearily, not completely awake yet. Arthur frowned slightly and pointed towards a cupboard, where Alfred found a coffee maker and coffee that he could've SWORN he had given to England a long time ago. "…m'kay." He sighed and plugged it into the wall and started to prepare his own energy for the day.

After breakfast was prepared, Arthur went to work on finding some kind of cure for the stupid curse he'd put on himself. "Oi," he tugged on Alfred's shirt sleeve absent-mindedly while looking through a book. "You should help, considering this happened because I was trying to help a certain Idiotic American Git…" He looked up from the book and scowled slightly, before replacing the book and walking over to another section of bookshelf. Alfred simply watched with a bemused expression. He looked over some of the book in the Parlor with Arthur, assuming that he did owe at least that much to him for asking for the curse. And the stolen kiss. But Alfred wasn't thinking about that at all, not in the least. Nope. He scanned the shelf for anything that seemed like it could help, but knowing nothing about magic he was sent back to sit and instead just watch the Telly. He didn't complain. He switched on the only amusing thing he could find, some odd British Prank show, and sat back, relaxing as if he was in his own house again.

Arthur watched with agitation as the 'Bloody idiot' American sat down and relaxed in his reading chair. Sure, he HAD relinquished him of book-searching duty, but he could have at LEAST showed that he cared in the slightest…Arthur shook his head and looked away from Alfred, who had looked at him with a puzzled expression when he let out a small cry then slapped his hand over his mouth. 'Why the HELL am I thinking that?" He looked down at the books he'd grabbed, the last one's that could prove to be any help out of the ones in the Parlor. Looking over at his chair with jealousy, he sighed and plopped down on the floor, his ears and tail twitching with annoyance.

Alfred looked over and stifled a giggle as he watched Arthur freak out slightly, it was pretty amusing he had to admit. He turned off the Telly and walked over, scaring the small cat-boy like hell when he suddenly plopped his head on the others shoulder so that he could see what he was looking at. He laughed and poked the fuming Brit's cheek playfully. "So, what have you found so far~?" He asked, still poking away at Arthur's face.

"Nothing yet, dammit! Now STOP THAT!" Arthur swatted at Alfred's hand several times, then grabbed it and bit down. He gave a satisfied smirk as the personification of the United States of America, the one who called himself a Hero, squealed and jumped, sucking on his finger. "God! The fucking HURT!" He frowned and sat across from England, looking at the old Text's.

"Found it…"

Alfred looked up and was rewarded with a blushing England, reading the supposed cure over and over again. "What?" Alfred pushed Arthur aside slightly and looked down at the book. His eyes got wide and his expression deadpanned. He read it out loud.

Curing Curses Set Upon You:

Cats-

You must share a kiss with the person you love most, and within the same day share your body with them as well. Afterward you cannot be away from each other for an hour, and within that hour you must drink a tea made of Cat tails and Cat mint. It must all be done in the same day for it to work.

Alfred had to catch Arthur as he fainted.

* * *

Okay! So now that's done, on to chapter 3!

R&R? 0 w 0


	3. In which the adventure continues

The next thing he knew, Arthur was waking up on the couch, rustling sounds coming from the kitchen. "Ugh...what the..." he sat up and blinked, looking over at the living room door just as it burst open.

"Yo! Iggy, you're awake now?" Alfred smiled at him as if nothing had happened, carrying a tray full of normal looking food. Arthur glared at his former charge, annoyance evident on his features. "I told you NOT to touch anything in my damn kitchen without my permission!" He threw a cushion at the American, who simply sidestepped to avoid it.

"The food here is for you~"

Arthur ceased his protests just long enough for Alfred to set the tray down on the coffee table. 'Don't wanna have it go to waste if it falls~!' He sat down on one of the armchairs in the room and sighed. Time to address the issue at hand.

"What are you going to do about that...uh...cure?" He smiled nervously and scratched his cheek.

Arthur flushed slowly as the cure for his form began rolling through his head again. "I-I don't know dammit!" He continuously looked down, not allowing himself to look up at his companion's expression. 'I bet he's laughing! I bet he thinks this is the absolute funniest thing in the damn world!'

Alfred was not amused. He sighed silently and looked away with frustration, still taking note in his mind of how cute Arthur looked with flushed cheeks and cat ears. Again, he mentally slapped himself for the un-hero like thoughts. He didn't know why he cared so damn much about who Arthur kissed or hugged or shagged...

Oh.

For once Alfred understood something. He glanced over at his ex-mentor, who was still looking frazzled on the couch. He immediately blushed and resumed looking at the wall. 'Oh. I get it.' In Alfred's mind, he tried to reason out why he loved Arthur, coming up with the only good explanation that went something like this:

'I'm a hero, so I need to help people. Mainly a damsel in distress. Arthur is in trouble, and he needs help. He's like a damsel in distress. I have to help him. And the Hero always ends up with the Damsel.'

He peeked over at Arthur again and nodded. Yeah, that made sense.

But wait.

Why a Guy? Aren't Damsels supposed to be girls? So how come it's Arthur...? He could have basically any chick he wanted...so...why him? And did he feel the same way? The Damsel has to! If she-HE doesn't then...then what? His head hurt from thinking so much.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, noticing the look of hard concentration. "Hey, what are you doing you git?" He frowned over at him, and looked down at the food. As always, Alfred had loaded it with too much, and Arthur thought to himself about how much money it would take to fill up the fridge again. He sighed and looked over at Alfred again. Really, since he came to his house he had been sighing too much.

"Come the fuck over here and help me finish this damn food! Really, I don't see WHY you have to cook EVERYTHING in someone's fridge..." He began eating a warmed up scone with jam and looked at the other Nation expectantly.

"Eh?"

Alfred, having been roused from his musings, looked over with a puzzled expression. "But it's for you...?" He frowned. "Yes, yes I get that, but I can't FINISH it by myself, stupid! You might as well have cooked everything in my goddamn fridge!" Arthur spat angrily. "Now help me finish this or so help me I'm going to castrate you and sell the leftovers to FRANCE." He resumed eating his meal in grumpy silence as Alfred shrugged and grabbed some toast and the bowl of macaroni. "Lunch~"

After lunch, Arthur took the dirty dishes and tray back into the kitchen to wash them. Really, he was feeling more and more like a mother to the American idiot again. 'That stupid idiot, with his Hero musings and his stupid glasses and stupid smile and stupid Nantucket!' He slammed one of the freshly cleaned bowls onto the counter and resumed his work. 'Why of all people-OTHER THEN THE FROG-did he have to be the one who's here when this goddamn thing happens!' He sighed and calmed himself down, frustration still gripping his nerves.

"But don't you love him, Arthur?" Nat, one of the Many Fairies that Arthur associated with hovered above him, looking at him curiously.

"WH-WHA? N-No way! Absolutely out of the question! Why would I-I mean he's my former little Brother! I wouldn't-How could I- NO!" He stumbled over his words, his cheeks furiously red and his voice a violent whisper to keep the conversation form being heard in the other room. Nat looked down at her friend and giggled, the sound much like the ringing of fine bells. "Well, it looks like you do to me! Don't hide it from yourself, Arthur! You do that too much; it's no good for you." She poked him on the nose and sat on his head, watching him think. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and thought. 'I guess I don't hate him...but l-love? No way! No way in bloody hell!' He shook his head, with much protest from Nat, and slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table. "Nat, Fairies know things...do I really? I mean...I-It's Alfred!" Blushed and frowned, thinking of said 'Hero'. Nat chuckled and patted her old friend on the shoulder, "Well, Arthur. I can't tell you that! You need to figure it out on your own, but I can sure as hell tell you that _I _think you do. At least you look like it~" With that note she fluttered off, disappearing into the other room. Arthur grumbled under his breath and sat for a couple minutes, thinking it over.

'I've known him since the beginning! At first I loved him like family...then THAT happened...he's not my little brother anymore. Yet I still treat him like I did before half the time...maybe I just hold that kind of affection for him?...No...I don't...Oh hell do I really? I mean...Alfred is Alfred...I raised him! Oh...FUCK! Shit...! I guess I do...but only a little! Like a friend! Dammit!...oh hell I'm kidding myself...' Arthur sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dammit...that bloody idiot can't even read the tension in the room, let alone pick up on someone's feelings..."

Alfred sat back in the living room and flicked on the T.V. Boring, Boring, What the Hell, and Boring. With a heavy sigh he decided on the stupid British Prank show from before, settling into his thoughts again. So he loved his ex-mentor. Not weird at all. Well, his people had some pretty creepy kinks too, so he wasn't too hard on himself. 'Maybe he does like me back...? But if he doesn't, then the person he'll do the cure with will be...someone...else...' Alfred grimaced, imagining Arthur with someone else made his heart ache. He needed to see him, just to make sure he wasn't doing anything with someone else. Irrational, he knew. But never the less, he got up and trotted quietly over to the kitchen just in to hear Arthur arguing with...someone? "Nat, Fairies know things...do I really? I mean...I-It's Alfred!" Arthur was protesting. Alfred opened the door a crack to see him sitting in a chair, tail twitching and ears down. After a couple of minutes, Arthur sighed and said something again. "Dammit...that bloody idiot can't even read the tension in the room, let alone pick up on someone's feelings..." Alfred's heart skipped a beat. Did he mean...? It sure as hell sounded like that's what he meant, but who was he talking to before? 'So...he DOES like me? He was talking about me before, and then he said that. So...so he DOES...?' He smiled slightly and looked back at Arthur, who looked very confused and was blushing. '...Awwww...' Alfred stood up straight and walked into the Kitchen slowly.

"Hey, Iggy? You alive?"

Arthur jumped and his eyes shot open, looking over at Alfred as if he'd been caught with a stolen item. "O-oh? What? Um, I'm fine! Fine!" He got up and pointed towards the cleaned dishes. "I'm done now..." Now it was Arthur's turn to mentally slap himself. 'Well THAT was stupid...' He flushed slightly and looked down, not making eye-contact with Alfred. 'If I DO love him...I wonder if it's obvious...' He walked back out to the living room and plopped down. His nerves needed no more stress. 'Okay. I love A...Alfred. So now that I have that established...who does HE love? I need him to be able to cure this...' He frowned with his thoughts.

This was going to be a lot harder then he had hoped.

* * *

Okay, so that's finished...haha~

I'm working on Chapter 4~ It'll be up soon, just have to fix it up and finish it! There's going to be a special guest... u

R&R? C:


	4. In which an unexpected guest arrives

Alfred came in from the kitchen just as a knock on the door sounded. "Crap! Um...Alfred, you answer the door for me and say I'll be right down if it is about business, if not then tell them I am not home and send them on their way! Either way I'll wait at the top of the stairs to come down..." With that final statement Arthur rushed up the stairs and left Alfred to care for the unsuspected guest. '...Great.' He grumbled something under his breath and walked over to the door, slapping on a fake smile and opening it.

There stood Russia in all his height and glory. "Why hello, Alfred! I didn't expect to find you at Arthur's house. I am here for business, he is home, Da?" He smiled innocently, but failed miserably at hiding the spark of annoyance hidden in his eyes.

Alfred was glad he had that smile on before, because he was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't be able to pull it off very well at the moment. 'Dammit Arthur! This is who that stupid spell was FOR!' His smile faltered for a moment, but he nodded and swept his hand inward while simultaneously opening the door. "C-come on in, Ivan. He'll be down shortly." Ivan nodded and walked in, sending a minute glare at Alfred before turning and walking to the parlor. "...It has been quite a time, America, since we have seen each other and not fought, Da? It is...as good as it can be while we are enemies, to see that you are faring well." His expression turned rather dark and he cast his gaze down. "In my country, the cold is very harsh; General Winter never gives us rest. And as we fight you, our working men are away and it makes things much harder then normal. We don't have much food for the lower classes of people." His tone was cold and unforgiving, it sent chills down Alfred's back. "Well that's...that really...sucks..." He nervously scratched the back of his head and frowned.

In one motion Ivan sat up and had Alfred pinned against the nearest wall. "Yes, it sucks doesn't it? It is very bad when Mothers have not enough food to feed their children, and STILL they work to try. It does suck that we have almost nothing to begin with, and then lose everything we DO once this stupid war starts. Oh yes, Alfred. It sucks. And I blame you every time I feel the pain of losing people and their sorrow. I blame you every time someone in my country dies of starvation. Yes, America. It sucks. Very much." The whole time Ivan spoke, Alfred was gasping for air. He was pinned by the neck with on of the Russian's arms. Ivan glared heavily at Alfred before letting him slump to the ground in a breathless heap. He kicked him in the stomach and sat down again. "Be happy I could do nothing else, seeing as we are in England's home. Believe me, once we are on the battle field again, you will receive more then just that weak punishment." His glare subsided and he smiled innocently again. Alfred, still gasping for air and clutching his stomach, looked on with fear and hatred. 'Damn Commie bastard!' He sat up and moved over to the couch, sitting himself down and wincing with pain. Arthur had heard the commotion from the top of the stairs. 'Oh god...this is...that's who the spell...was for...? No wonder...no wonder it backfired!" He brought his hand up to his mouth and frowned. 'Fighting. They are fighting in my house...oh god America please don't get too hurt...' He shook his head and padded upstairs again. He had fixed the tail problem; he was now just wearing normal jeans and a more formal kind of a suit. But he also needed a hat, for his ears. He rummaged through his closet a bit before making a triumphant "Ah-ha!" And pulling out a green-knit hat. He put it on and inspected himself in the mirror, deciding that he looked as formal as he needed to on a weekend and on unsuspected business. He trotted down the stairs and into the parlor, wishing that for all his feigned innocence, that Ivan would really fail at noticing his smaller stature. "Ah! Ivan, I'm sorry I made you wait! I wasn't expecting a visit from you." He smiled and ignored the shiver that ran up and down his spine as Ivan's smile was directed towards him. He looked rather pissed, besides the smile of course.

"Oh not at all, England! I was just having a nice chat with America here, isn't that right?" He looked over at Alfred, and Arthur swore he see the daggers being shot through his eyes at him. Alfred looked over his shoulder and nodded, unconcealed annoyance evident on his features. "Yeah. Nice chat. Was fun, maybe another time?" He answered quickly and turned back around, still clutching his stomach. Arthur was left wondering just how bad the damage to Alfred was, and how angry Ivan really was at him.

"Ah, yes. So what was it that you needed with me, Ivan?" He tried his best to produce a gentlemanly aura. It failed slightly due to the dark aura tendrils swirling from Russia's head towards Alfred, though he was still facing England.

"Ah, well my business is to come here and relax~ On the battlefield it is very tiresome, And I like the weather here~ You don't mind if I stay for a day, right?" He smiled at England almost normally. But his aura told that of a different story.

"N-no, I do not mind a bit, Ivan. Feel free to stay...but I'm afraid that I do not have an extra room...Most all of my guest rooms are occupied by something stored by my boss or things of value." He couldn't help but think about how stupid a request and how UN-business like it was. "Ah, that is a problem...I would rather not spend money on a hotel. Couldn't Alfred leave, seeing as he is not here on business as I am?" He smiled hopefully at England. "Ah, well, you see...He actually IS here on business. He is here helping me with a task." Arthur Looked Ivan in the eye for a moment, but unable to keep the gaze he looked down slightly.

"I see, then...couldn't you and Alfred share a room? Seeing as you two were brothers before and all...And I will not be staying long, do not worry, Da? So that can be our plan!" Ivan smiled warmly, but it still managed to send chills down Arthur's and even Alfred's spine. "S-share a room? But the rooms only have one bed!" Arthur weakly protested. He lost before he even opened his mouth.

Alfred perked up considerably. "It's okay Iggy! We can share a bed; Russia just wants to stay for a bit." He glared with a smile at Russia and looked back down at Arthur. "Don't worry, I promise I wont break anything or stuff like that!" Ivan smiled and excused himself to go get his luggage, which he had just so happened to bring along.

Arthur snapped as Ivan left the room.

"What the bloody hell? Alfred! Goddammit what are you thinking...!" He whispered violently and huffed with annoyance. 'Bloody embarrassing is what this is...just when I got my stupid feelings in order and now this...!'

He stomped upstairs to clean the guest room that he was sure would be horribly out of place, dragging Alfred along with him and yelling to Ivan through the doorway that "I'll just clean up the room for you!"

Alfred smiled happily the whole way, even if his enemy would be sleeping not too far from him. And his soon to be lover. Because he was a hero and heroes have lovers that are cute and awesome. "Hey Iggy, how long am I gonna stay at your house...?" He really didn't mind, but his boss might.

Arthur turned back to him once they got all the way up the stairs. "You will stay here, Alfred, until Russia is OUT of my house and I am turned back to normal!" He glared at him and proceeded to stomp off to the guest bedroom.

"Well...this might take awhile." Alfred chuckled to himself, following his ex-mentor to the room.

* * *

Well, this is another chapter~

Haha...I think my writing is starting to deteriorate...|||OTL

AND YES, I AM HORRIBLE AT RUSSIA. Oh so very horrible...

This story has seriously, NO historical value whatsoever xD It's just a random story...xB

R&R? It's greatly appreciated! (/Q 7Q)/

NOTE: Later on, I might be changing this chapter! So if one day it magically changes...yeah. XD


	5. In which a secret is found?

Okay! Sorry for the long wait! :o I got grounded for a week so...^^;; Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter...! I'm seriously debating whether or not to make Russia do something America will NOT like... wo

* * *

It took Alfred and Arthur nearly an hour to clear and clean the spare room well enough for the Russian to use it, and by then said Russian was very impatient.

"Are you done yet? I do not want to wait for much longer, the TV has bored me." For the past hour, Ivan had been sitting in the living room, watching random TV shows that to him, really made no sense at all.

"Ah, one moment please...No Alfred, you sodding Git! Why did you move this around anyways? This is _my _house! Now move that over there, yes, yes like that." Arthur sighed and wiped his forehead, having to wear the hat the whole time was quite bothersome and he didn't want to have to wear it any longer then necessary, it was much too hot in his house for that!

"Yo, we're done now! Yahoo!" Alfred pumped a fist in the air, happy to be done with his "yearly cleaning". Arthur just rolled his eyes and called for Russia to make himself at home. The room itself was quite nice, Arthur had to admit. It had a soft bed with light green sheets, a set with the coverlet and pillows. The floor was dark cherry wood, and it had a large window overlooking London. It was a medium sized room, a rather good guest room all things considered. It even had a wardrobe to hold clothes for a person and a mirror, even its own bathroom. Russia walked in, making sure to stoop as not to hit his head on the doorframe. "Thank you, England. It is nice...but I am not so sure I will fit in this bed very well." He sat down on the bed with child-like curiosity in his eyes; the bed indeed might have been too small for him. Alfred twitched slightly, annoyed that he was being so picky. Even though the American in question was really no better.

"Ah, sorry about that Ivan...next time I get the chance, I will surely take that into consideration!" Arthur smiled much like a gentleman would, but as he turned around to leave his smile faded to an annoyed grimace as he grumbled something about how "If that damned kolkhoz complains again I will curse him to hell..." Alfred blinked for a moment before following his ex-mentor down the hallway to the other bedroom. When Arthur realized this, he stopped in front of the door to his room and turned around quickly, causing his hat to fall off. "No! No matter what stupid idea you came up with, I refuse to share a room with you! Go...sleep on the couch or something!" With that he turned with a huff, ears twitching angrily, and he grabbed his hat and stomping into his room, lightly slamming the door behind him. As if that were possible. Alfred frowned, a little disappointed. But he sighed, he should've known that Iggy wouldn't let him sleep in the same room...he pouted with one of his cheeks puffed out, scuffing his shoe on the floor before skulking down-stairs to the couch.

Ivan watched quietly from his room, kolkolkol'ing lightly with a smile that spelled "mischief". He closed the door quietly and went back to unpacking his stuff; it was going to be a fun stay.

Arthur had his back to the door, a pout plastered on his face, along with a crimson blush that was slowly creeping down his neck. "Bloody idiot...how the hell would I be able to sleep right next to him?" He grumped along, changing out of his uncomfortable clothes and into pajamas, slamming the stupid hat onto his dresser. For a couple moments he stood in front of the mirror thinking, then sighed and turned towards the door. Though it didn't seem like it, the living room got quite cold during the night, even in summer, and Arthur really didn't want Alfred to freeze to death. As he snuck downstairs, he continuously chanted to himself in his thoughts "I just don't want to be responsible for his death is all!" As he got down on the last step, his ears twitched for a moment as he heard something move upstairs. He looked up for a moment as he heard the door to Ivan's room open, and he ran into the kitchen to avoid him. Ivan walked down the stairs, and into the living room, smiling deviously. He kicked the couch harshly and Arthur heard a loud yelp of surprise.

"Ah, America. Good, you are awake." Arthur could only see Russia from his position, but from where he could see, Ivan's smile faded immediately and was replaced with a frown full of hatred. "What is it that has befallen England, comrade?" His words were like venom, poisonous and full of sting, and as he said 'Comrade' it was with dark sarcasm. Though Arthur himself could not see, Alfred flinched and glared. "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about. That stupid 'Russian-Water' must be getting to ya', maybe you should get checked out?" He put on a façade, trying to appear tough, but he was still groggy. Ivan saw through it with a smile. "Oh, America you know that does not affect me as it would you." He smiled viciously, an unusual contrast to the innocent smile he usually wore. "Now, will you tell me why little England has the ears of a kitten?"

Alfred laughed out loud. "Hahahahaha! You've gotta' be kidding me! I have no clue what the fuck you're talkin' about!" He grinned and looked at Russia as if he were stupid. "You really should stop day-dreaming." Ivan glared at him, causing all joking to cease and his smile to disappear. "I know what it is that I saw, America. I will find out soon enough, Da?" His creepy smile returned. With a turn, he walked back up the stairs; leaving America to groggily worry over the Brit. Ivan walked to his room and closed the door, hoping that he had America worried enough to piss himself. America worried for a few more minutes, before he deemed Ivan asleep and sat back, still worrying but now slowly succumbing to sleep. "Oh god...what is he gonna' do to Iggy?"

Arthur was scared. So very worried as well. He knew Ivan didn't like him much, he didn't even know why...but he truly feared how Ivan would go about finding what was wrong with him. He was surprised slightly, that Alfred was worrying over him...but he ignored it. After several minutes he crept out, to find Alfred sleeping on the couch again, shivering lightly in his sleep. Arthur looked on for a moment, ignoring his cheeks burning to life, before running to the closet and pulling out a blanket. He placed it on the American and sat for a moment. It reminded him of when they were younger; when they used to be one in the same...He fought back angry tears and furiously wiped his eyes, instead focusing on the sleeping form in front of him. "You really should watch what you do around Ivan, America..." He kissed him on the cheek, and then turned to go. But a hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve, causing him to halt.

"Mn...don' go..." Alfred mumbled in his sleep, turning slightly and yanking England back. He landed with a small thump with his back against the couch, head right next to America's. He was shocked for a moment before his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and he tried to get up.

Alfred didn't want that.

The sleeping form grumbled something incoherent and his brows furrowed, he brought an arm around Arthur's chest and held him to the couch with his other arm draped over his shoulder. Arthur turned impossibly redder and tried to pull away but to no avail.

He sighed and looked at Alfred with a frown. "You always get what you want in the end, don't you?" He leaned his head back onto America's shoulder and closed his eyes, knowing he was going to have to sleep like this or not sleep at all.

Alfred woke up in a groggy stupor, and then began to register his surroundings. Couch, check. Blanket, check... (When had that gotten there?) And...Arthur...? He sat up slightly, taking in the sight in front of him. Apparently Arthur had at some point come downstairs, and sat down...and Alfred had his arms draped around him. Well... . He smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on the sleeping Englishman's forehead and pulled back to look at him again. His ears were down, tickling his arms slightly, and his small chest was rising and falling with a steady rhythm. His legs were to one side of him, and one arm was holding onto the one around his chest. He giggled and lay back, pretending to sleep as he saw Arthur begin to stir.

"Hmm...ah...Where...oh." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking over his shoulder At Alfred. " Still not awake...?" He lightly poked Alfred's cheek and looked for a moment. Then he turned slightly pink, and looked away for a second...then he kissed the "sleeping" American right on the lips.

* * *

HAHA! :'DDDD

I hope you liked it, I am currently also working on chapter 6...and 7...x'D This is so far the longest story I have ever really written~

R&R? I love it when you do! c: 3333 It really makes my day.


	6. In which a Brit blushes pink

Augh...=w= Writing at 1AM is not advised...Anyways, here is the next chapter! Sorry for it's shortness...haha... ^^;; /hides

* * *

Alfred's first thought was 'They're soft...'

His next thought was a jumbled mess of his feelings and what just happened and his impulses all just crashing into a train wreck in his brain. His eyes flew open of their own accord, due to the shock.

Arthur noticed quickly and pulled away immediately, his cheeks so pink they rivaled Feliks house.

"U-uh! Y-Y-You're awake...?" His voice came out in a squeak, and it took him a moment to compose himself just enough to talk above a whisper. "T-that wasn't what you think it was! Haha! I-I was just...uh...I-I fell!" he looked around the room; anywhere but at the American propping himself up on the couch. 'S-shit! I thought he was sleeping...!' He mentally cursed himself for all he was worth and suddenly turned away, ready to storm out.

For the second time, Alfred grabbed Arthur by the sleeve and pulled. "Hey...don't go...!"

Alfred had watched quietly, thinking how adorable Arthur looked while blushing and how much of a lie he was spewing. "...You kinda suck at lying...Iggy." He grinned and gave him a sleepy thumbs-up, still holding onto his sleeve with an iron grip.

"I am NOT lying! I-I tripped and fell..." He turned around and glared, his cheeks still a bright pink.

Alfred thought this was awesome. "Suuuuuure ya' did!" He winked and let go of his sleeve, stretching and yawning. "So hey, does this mean...you _like _me?" He looked away whistling quietly and a bit nervously, hoping he wasn't mistaken.

Arthur seemed to consider this for a moment, after he turned around in an enraged (and bright red) huff quickly snapping at him "OF COURSE NOT!" After a couple of seconds of tense silence, he was about to say something "I—"

"Good morning, everyone." Russia was smiling happily, at least as happily as he could seem...and he was looking at England's head with a look of pure curiosity. "England, you have kitten ears on your head." He stated the obvious, poking one of them for reference. Arthur's ear twitched in response.

"Ah...y-yeah..." He smiled and turned around to face the Russian, still a bit flustered. "That is from...a spell...gone wrong..." Ivan continued to poke the ears, causing Arthur to wince every time. "Would you mind...stopping that...please?" He glanced up at Russia, losing his patience fast.

"But it is fun, Da?" He continued to mess with the ears, causing Arthur to squirm a bit with frustration.

Alfred watched on with a glare. 'What the hell?' He looked from Arthur's back to Russia's smiling face, noticing that every couple of pokes, he would glance over at him and his face would darken.

'He's doing this to piss me off!...It's working...' He sat for a moment longer before getting up, wrapping and arm around Arthur's shoulders lazily. "Yeah, well he isn't going to have them much longer, that's what I'm helping with." He smiled at Ivan icily, venom seeping from his words. Arthur looked up at them both, shocked and a bit worried. "Um...shall we get breakfast?"

"Uh...If it is alright with you comrade, I will be eating out today."

"U-uh I'm not hungry right now, Iggy..."

Arthur frowned up at them both before storming into the kitchen. "Have it your way then! I'll just make myself some food then..." He ignored the stinging sensation in his eyes and got out a pan, setting it on the stove and collecting some eggs from the fridge. 'A-and I even know how to make this dish too...'

Ivan walked out the door, leaving Alfred to sit in the Living room and think.

"Iggy kissed me of his own free will...huh. Then he denied liking me...so...what does that mean?" He looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then shrugged. He never really was one for thinking things through. He sat for just another minute longer before jumping up and trotting to the kitchen, already bored to tears.

When he arrived at the door, he fully expected to have a horribly pu...putr...stinky smell attack his nose. But when he opened the door...it actually smelled good. He peeked inside more, just sticking his head in, and found Arthur sitting at the table.

He was sipping tea, but he also had a piece of toast on his plate...but the toast had an egg in it. It may have been slightly burned, but it wasn't nearly as bad as usual and it looked edible, even a bit inviting...but that wasn't what he was looking at. What he was looking at was the small tear that had managed to escape his eyes. When the Brit himself noticed, he quickly wiped it away with a scowl.

Alfred frowned, not understanding why he would be sad. He'd kissed America! That should've been pretty awesome. He crept into the kitchen, snuck up behind the Brit, and pounced.

Arthur let out a yelp (squeal) and turned around, ready to attack whoever had caused him to spill his tea. And of course it was Alfred, the cause of his earlier crying. "...You...you...!" he glared, setting his mug on the table and looking up into the bright blue eyes. "YOU! You are such an insufferable, idiotic, stupid, hyper, TWIT!" He exploded at him in an enraged huff. Alfred looked shocked for a moment, but grinned at him. "Is that what you say to the guy you love?"

That did it.

Arthur turned several shades of crimson and scowled. "Y-YOU DON'T KNOW! I-I NEVER SAID THAT...! I HATE YOU! STUPID ALFRED!" He pushed him into the counter and stomped off angrily, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Alfred's eyes widened at the outburst, and he looked melancholy. "So...he hates me...huh..."

* * *

I'm sorry Iggy, Alfred...; w ; I promise a happy love-filled ending~ I'll try and get chapter 7 up soon...Let's hope it's longer then this one, ne? c:

R&R? Please? C: I love it when people do~


End file.
